First Time
by crossalf
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang Harry ungkapkan dalam bentuk sebuah curhatan.


**Disclaimer** : J.K. Rowling

**Pair** : Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter

**Genre** : Drama & Romance

**Rate** : T

**Warning **: Belong to my imagination.

**FIRST TIME**

Langitnya gelap. Mendung. Mengalahkan awan putih yang bersembunyi di baliknya. Sudah lama mereka tidak menampakkan diri, karena ini adalah musim dingin.

Di saat semua orang sibuk menghangatkan diri di dalam kastil pagi-pagi begini, aku malah memilih keluar dengan berlapiskan kaos dan jaket biru kesayanganku, duduk terdiam di salah satu bangku penonton di lapangan Quidditch, menghindar dari kumpulan murid-murid yang sedang menyantap sarapan mereka di Aula Besar. Juga, menghindar dari... dia.

Dia. Seorang pemuda baik dari Slytherin. Tidak semua Slytherin itu jahat, kata-kata itu yang selalu kupegang tiap kali Ron membicarakan tentang penghuni asrama ular. Karena aku yakin, sebagian dari mereka adalah orang yang baik, meski dari luar mereka terlihat dingin. Salah satunya adalah dia. Kekasihku.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku tersenyum mendengar namanya. Cocok sekali dengan kepribadian yang dia miliki. Aku tidak tahu apa arti dari nama itu, tapi dengan mendengarnya saja, aku menyimpulkan kalau pemilik nama itu adalah seseorang yang gagah, sesuai dengan aslinya. Rasanya malu mengakuinya, membuatku tampak seperti anak perempuan yang haus belaian.

Tidak lepas dari itu, dia adalah pemuda yang baik dan perhatian. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Bahkan ketika kami bertengkar, tidak pernah dia marah padaku. Paling sering adalah aku sendiri yang selalu ngambek, menjadi kewajiban tersendiri baginya untuk minta maaf lebih dulu.

Draco selalu menemaniku saat aku merasa jenuh dengan tumpukan perkamen yang menggunung, menghiburku dengan gurauan-gurauannya, bahkan sampai rela tidak mengikuti rapat Prefek bersama Hermione tiap kali aku membutuhkannya. Sebenarnya lebih dari rela, karena dia melakukannya dengan sangat senang hati. Melakukan rapat bersama para Prefek adalah hal yang paling membuatnya malas. Tidak heran jika Hermione selalu uring-uringan tiap jadwal itu tiba.

Aku tersenyum mengingat betapa tidak berdosanya wajah Draco ketika Hermione marah padanya. Tetap tampan walau sedang dimarahi.

Udara dingin yang berhembus membuatku memeluk tubuhku sendiri dengan kaki berada di atas tribun penonton. Aku memang sengaja tidak menarik resleting jaketku sampai tertutup, membiarkannya terbuka begitu saja agar suhu tubuhku yang masih panas segera menurun.

Bukan. Aku tidak sedang demam. Hanya saja aku merasa asing saat tubuhku mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi tadi malam, antara gemetar dan merinding, menyebabkan tubuhku kembali mendidih.

Itu sebabnya kenapa aku bisa ada di sini dan menghindar dari Draco untuk sementara waktu. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus bertatap muka dengannya sekarang. Aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana saat bertemu dia nanti. Ingatanku mengenai kejadian tadi malam begitu sulit untuk dilupakan.

_Yeah_, tadi malam. Berawal dari saat aku bangun di tengah malam dan turun dari kamar anak laki-laki. Salahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak mau ikut makan malam bersama Ron dan Hermione dengan alasan tidak lapar. Efeknya berimbas ketika aku tengah terbuai mimpi, dan tiba-tiba merasa lapar, lalu terjun dari tempat tidur, sesegera mungkin mencari satu-dua makanan atau camilan yang dapat dijadikan pengganjal perut sebelum aku terkapar karena kelaparan.

Dapur menjadi tujuan utama, karena tempat itu adalah tempat satu-satunya yang menyediakan sumber kehidupan.

Berjalan di koridor yang gelap bukanlah hal yang asing. Aku sempat melihat Draco di salah satu kelas yang kosong, kelasnya Profesor Binns. Awalnya aku enggan menghampirinya karena ingin segera sampai di dapur, selain itu aku juga tidak mau mengganggunya yang mungkin sedang patroli. Tapi saat aku melewati pintu kelas yang sedikit bercelah itu, langkahku terhenti ketika ekor mataku menangkap ada yang janggal dari Draco. Apalagi setelahnya aku mendengar bunyi botol kaca yang pecah.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatku curiga sekaligus penasaran. Dugaan-dugaan buruk melayang di kepalaku tentang Draco. Dan benar saja, kudapati dia sedang berjalan sempoyongan menuju tempat duduk murid paling depan, tanpa keseimbangan, sambil bergumam sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti. Dari sudut mata, aku bisa menangkap serpihan kaca di bawah papan tulis.

Pemandangan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dimana saat bertemu dengan Draco, selalu berpakaian rapi dengan rambut klimisnya. Namun kemarin, dari penampilannya saja aku sudah bisa menyimpulkan kalau kekasihku sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Apalagi kemarin sore Slytherin telah memenangkan pertandingannya dengan Hufflepuff, tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka mengadakan pesta tersembunyi tanpa sepengetahuan Profesor Snape.

Dalam hati, aku mencoba menyingkirkan prasangka buruk terhadap Draco yang mungkin saja juga telah bermain perempuan, seperti apa yang pernah dia ceritakan mengenai teman-temannya yang selalu melakukan hal itu jika Slytherin sedang pesta minuman. Tidak. Draco bukan tipe yang seperti itu meski dia dalam keadaan mabuk sekali pun. Buktinya dia menyendiri di kelas kosong, berada jauh dari sarang ular. Itu artinya, dia menghindari teman-temannya agar tidak ketularan, juga menghindari godaan-godaan para gadis yang mengajaknya tidur.

Aku segera menghampirinya, menulikan telinga saat perut langsingku kembali meraung. Dia sedang menunduk, membongkar kaitan dasi hijau abu-abu dengan tidak sabar sehingga membuat tiga kancing kemeja putih itu meninggalkan tempatnya, seolah tidak peduli akan kehadiranku yang tidak diundang.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan apa yang sedang dilakukannya di tempat seperti itu dengan pura-pura kaget mendapatinya di sana. Tapi kurasa itu adalah hal yang sia-sia, melihat keadaannya yang separo sadar dan separo tidak. Kuputuskan saja untuk membantunya melepaskan kaitan dasinya agar dia tidak merasa sesak dan risih dengan berusaha keras tidak melihat bagian dadanya yang terbuka.

Draco mendongak, telah menyadari keberadaanku dan melarangku untuk berjoget-joget. Padahal sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali melipat dasinya yang sudah terlepas dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Aku tersenyum, efek alkohol membuat penglihatannya menjadi eror.

Senyumanku menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa terkejut yang muncul saat tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang basah dan panas menyelimuti bibirku dalam satu tekanan, tubuhku terdorong ke dinding batu yang dingin, terperangkap di antara dinding dan sepasang lengan kekar. Draco...

Jemari kakiku mencengkeram alas kaki, telah hapal dengan sensasi yang selalu membuatku kecanduan saat dia menciumku, tidak menghirauan bau alkohol yang menyengat dari bibir tipisnya. Aku tak kuasa menolak ciumannya yang terasa semakin ganas, hingga aku lupa bagaimana caranya berdiri. Kukalungkan lenganku pada lehernya agar tidak terjatuh.

Mataku terpejam, tidak bisa terbuka dengan normal. Hampir tidak bisa bernafas saat Draco mengalihkan ciumannya menuju leherku sambil memberikan gigitan kecil di sana. Seakan tak puas, dia menghisap bekas gigitannya yang menimbulkan kemerahan pada kulit putihku yang tadinya tak ternoda. Aku tersengal ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh kulit punggungku sementara bibirnya masih belum berhenti bekerja di leherku. Entah kenapa tanganku menjadi sangat lemas untuk menghentikan perbuatan Draco yang saat itu mulai membuka kancing piyamaku satu persatu, dan... yang terakhir kali kudengar adalah bisikannya yang mengatakan kalau dia menginginkan untuk berada dalam tubuhku.

Hingga beberapa saat lalu, aku terbangun dengan posisi tertidur di dada Draco. Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyadari apa yang telah terjadi sampai mataku terbelalak lebar lalu buru-buru memakai pakaian yang berserakan di sana. Segera saja aku pergi dari situ dengan perasaan campur aduk setelah sebelumnya sempat menutupi tubuh Draco dengan lambaian tongkat yang tersembunyi di balik saku celana piyamaku.

Aku sengaja meninggalkannya dan berharap dia sudah bangun sebelum murid-murid lainnya mulai berbondong-bondong menuju ke Aula Besar.

Kurasakan panas kembali berkumpul di seluruh tubuhku, termasuk dua sisi pipiku yang kini telah memerah seperti bayi yang baru lahir mengingat perlakuan Draco padaku semalam. Kubuka sedikit kaosku dengan menariknya di bagian pundak, tampak di situ luka-luka kemerahan. Juga baju di bagian perutku, kusingkap ke atas, menonjolkan kulit halus yang telah ternodai oleh tanda-tanda kemerahan.

Aku merasakan bibirku yang tertarik ke samping membentuk sebuah senyuman. Rasa hangat menjalar memenuhi hatiku yang seakan sesak karena dipenuhi oleh Draco. Belum pernah kami melakukan hubungan intim sebelumnya.

Tadi malam, dia lebih agresif dan tidak dapat mengontrol emosi karena pengaruh minuman, mungkin sebagian dari keagresifannya adalah hal yang selama ini sangat ingin dia lakukan, tapi tidak pernah memintanya padaku. Padahal kalau kuingat-ingat, hampir seluruh temannya telah merasakan malam pertama, bahkan bukan malam pertama lagi namanya kalau mereka melakukannya beberapa kali dengan pasangannya, tidak bisa dihitung.

Draco terlalu menghormatiku.

Penglihatanku sekarang menjadi keruh oleh sesuatu yang tampaknya akan bersiap untuk pecah dan keluar. Merlin, aku tidak boleh menangis. Kuusap sebulir air bening yang meluncur di pipi dengan lengan jaketku. Aku meringkuk, memeluk lutut. Semakin lama berada di sini, semakin kencang angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhku. Kurasa ini adalah cara yang terbaik untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhku sampai benar-benar dingin, kalau perlu di bawah suhu normal untuk ukuran manusia. Gila memang.

Kepalaku tersembunyi di antara kedua lutut ketika tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat dan tebal mendekap tubuhku.

"Maafkan aku," bisikan seseorang menggema di telingaku.

Aku mendongak, dia sudah berlutut di depanku agar bisa menyamai tinggi tempat duduk penonton yang kududuki. Kutatap mata kelabu yang memancarkan rasa bersalah yang besar. Dua telapak tangan menangkup pipiku yang memerah, ibu jarinya mengusap sisa air mata yang masih menempel.

Awalnya aku mengira Draco akan menunjukkan seringaiannya yang akan membuatku salah tingkah saat kami bertemu, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf," kataku. Aku merapatkan mantel tebal yang diberikan Draco padaku, lalu memberinya senyuman hangat, berharap dia mengerti kalau aku tidak keberatan dengan perbuatannya tadi malam.

"Kalau begitu lupakan apa yang pernah terjadi di antara kita tadi malam."

Senyumku mengendur, perkataan Draco membuatku sedikit kecewa. Kulepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajahku, "Kenapa aku harus melupakannya?" kutepis tangan Draco yang hendak menangkup wajahku lagi.

"Harry... aku tidak mau kau menyesal," kurasakan genggaman di tanganku, dingin sekali. Draco rela kedinginan demi membiarkan agar mantelnya bisa kupakai.

Aku salah telah mengira bahwa Draco tidak sudi mengingat apa yang telah kami lakukan semalam. Tapi justru sebaliknya. Lagi-lagi dia memilih untuk tidak ingin menyakitiku. "Jangan melarangku untuk melupakannya karena aku tidak mau dan tidak akan," kulihat kedua alisnya terangkat, kaget.

"Kau..."

Aku terkejut menyadari tanganku yang tiba-tiba menggapai tengkuk Draco dan menekannya agar bibirnya dapat meraih bibirku, sangat singkat, "Lihat ini," kulepas mantel dan jaket yang melekat dan mulai menarik kaosku agar kulit pundak yang tersembunyi di baliknya dapat terlihat. Hampir saja aku tertawa saat melihat di depanku, Draco sedang melongo.

"Jangan..." dia mencoba menutupi kulitku dengan mantelnya lagi.

"Tidak. Kau harus lihat," cegahku. "Kau tahu, aku senang memiliki ini," kataku sambil memperlihatkan kemerahan yang menodai pundak dan leherku. "Dan ini juga," kubuka sedikit kaos bagian bawah agar Draco bisa melihat tanda yang lain pada bagian perutku.

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan yang menjalar di pipinya, lalu buru-buru memakaikan jaket dan mantel itu lagi padaku. "Kau bisa kedinginan," bisiknya. Dia duduk di sampingku dan menarik daguku agar berhadapan dengannya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman, lalu memberikan kecupan yang lumayan lama jika saja aku tidak mendorong dadanya untuk mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Aku menghamburkan diri ke dalam pelukan Draco, mencari kenyamanan di sana, dia membelai halus puncak kepalaku, "Semalam... kau benar-benar hebat, Draco."

"Akan lebih hebat lagi saat aku tidak mabuk," kata Draco, terkekeh saat mendengar dengusanku.

Aku semakin menyamankan diri, dada Draco adalah bantal yang empuk, "Bagaimana pestanya?" tanyaku.

"Seperti biasa. Berakhir dengan masing-masing pasangan yang pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan melakukan permainan malam."

"Kau tidak..."

"Tidak. Aku tidak menanggapi ajakan mereka."

**END**

Halo. Saya hadir lagi. Rasanya canggung. He he. Bahkan ketawa aja canggung.

Sengaja pake kata ganti orang pertama, soalnya gampang. Udah lama nggak nulis sih, jadi gagu. Nyusun satu kalimat aja masih mikir2 setaun. Udah ya, daaaah booook #masih canggung

Makasi buat semua reader & reviewer. Kalian adalah alasan kenapa Draco sama Harry bisa lepas dari cengkraman Nenek Lampir (Jade Gondrong). Sensi banget gue sama ni spesies.


End file.
